The specification relates to a driver assistance system for providing traffic mirror content to a driver of a vehicle.
Traffic mirrors are unsafe and hard for drivers to see and understand. For example, traffic mirrors are unsafe because drivers have to look up from the roads they are driving on and scan the horizon with their eyes to locate and see the traffic mirrors, which makes viewing traffic mirrors unsafe. Traffic mirrors are hard to see because the image reflected by the traffic mirror itself is small, which makes the image difficult to see. Traffic mirrors are hard to understand because the objects in the image are optically reversed.